There Would Always Be Paris
by Sarah Withers
Summary: There would always be Paris, Jenny returns to the city where she once had it all.


**Title:** There Would Always Be Paris  
><strong>Author:<strong> Swithers  
><strong>Written for:<strong> Flamingo55  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Gibbs/Jen  
><strong>Rating:<strong> FR13  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Unfortunately Ziva and Gibbs do not belong to me they belong to CBS and DPB  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> ≈ 1,850  
><strong>Summary:<strong> There would always be Paris, Jenny returns to the city where she once had it all.  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> Not really, there is nothing particularly timeline specific so it can occur whenever the recipient would like to believe it took place.  
><strong>Author's Note: <strong>This was my NFA SeSa piece for Flamingo55. I was a little out of my comfort zone as a total Zibbs shipper but I hope I did her pairing and prompt justice.

**:l:l:l:l:l:l:l:l:l:l:l:l:l:l:l:l:l:l:l:l:l:l:l:l:l:l:l:l:l:l:l:**

Airports at Christmas time are always busy, departure lounges full of hundreds of people waiting for flights, the chance to be with their loved ones over the holiday season, and arrival lounges full of people waiting for their loved ones to arrive. It was into a scene like this that NCIS Director Jenny Shepard stepped as she cleared customs at Charles de Gaulle airport. Pushing the trolley containing her suitcase she carefully weaved her way through the crowds. She watched as people found their loved ones, grandparents being greeted with squeals of joy from young children, before being greeted in a more sedate manner by their own grown children; fathers being reunited with families, and long separated partners being reunited in time for Christmas. Her time working alongside the military ensured she was no stranger to families reuniting after long periods of time apart, it also meant she was acutely aware of the fact she had no one waiting to greet her. Breaking free from the busy crowds she got her first glimpse of Paris in December through the picture windows that lined the walls of the terminal. Seeing the snowflakes slowly drifting down from the grey sky she paused and took the time to button her coat and pull her scarf tightly around her. Moving her hands back to the trolley she braced herself against the expected cold and pushed her luggage through the double doors and out of the airport.

She shuddered slightly as she left the heated terminal and stepped onto the icy pavement, the wind was bitterly cold as it blew around her, twirling snowflakes around her before they settled down onto the ground. From the small drifts against the walls it was obvious that someone had attempted to clear the sidewalks that morning but it was already beginning to build up once more, crunching underfoot as Jenny made her way towards the front of the line of waiting taxi cabs. She smiled at the driver as he stepped from the car and began to load her cases into the trunk. She slipped into the back seat of the cab as the driver went to return the trolley. Pulling her seatbelt across her body she settled back against the seat and watched calmly as the snowy landscape passed her by as the cab made its way into the centre of the city. The journey was slower that she remembered but she attributed that to the snow and heavy traffic, a little less than an hour after they had left the airport the cab pulled to a stop outside the George V Hotel. She stepped out of the cab and pressed several euro notes into the drivers hand as he finished unloading her cases onto the waiting porter's trolley. She carefully made her way across the lobby, her stiletto heels clicking across the beautiful marble hall. Having checked in Jenny followed the porter up to her suite on the seventh floor. The porter opened her door for her and stepped to the side to allow her entry, leaving her suitcases just inside the door he gratefully accepted the tip she offered and passed her her key card before backing out of the room and leaving her alone.

Jenny smiled as she took in the room, it simply oozed decadence, thick carpets lined the floor, expensive Persian rugs filled the dining and living areas and elegant velvet drapes lined the curtain. It was without doubt excessively expensive, but as her Christmas gift to herself she considered it acceptable. Slipping her coat from her shoulders she draped it across the back of the nearest chair, quickly shedding her scarf she added it to the pile. Deciding it was time to explore she left her cases in the entrance way and made her way across the room, entering the first of the two bedrooms she smiled at the king size bed that awaited her, silk sheets and piles of plump pillows exuded five star luxury and practically begged to be slept in, the glimpse of the mirror in the bathroom drew her attention and she pushed the door fully open and crossed the threshold into the marble lined room, the deep bath was already full, the faintest hint of lavender rising with the steam, as rose petals floated on the surface of the water. Determining that the bath was simply too tempting to resist Jenny reached behind her and slowly pulled the zipper on her dress down, slipping it of her shoulders she slowly shimmied out of it. Stepping out of her heels at the same time she was left standing simply in her underwear, a quick glance in the mirror told her the decision to treat herself to some expensive lingerie had been the right one even if she was the only one that would be seeing herself in it. The burgundy bra was swiftly discarded and the lacy shorts followed before she stepped into the bath and allowed herself the sink into the beautifully warm water, the tensions of the long flight swiftly being eased from her body by the scented water, sliding even further into the tub she allowed her head to rest on the cushioned edge and her eyes to drift shut.

When her eyes fluttered over once more the water was beginning to cool, and if she had been able to see the sky outside she would know it had darkened dramatically. Rising from the bath she reached for one of the soft white towels that sat in a pile at the end of the bath and swiftly dried herself off, reaching for the ever present complimentary bathrobe she slipped into it, relishing the softness against her skin as she pulled the belt tight she exited the bathroom and wandered through her suite as she attempted to locate the room service menu. A quick phone call later her meal was being prepared and she made her way over to the large windows on the far side of the room, pulling back the velvet drapes she revealed the narrow glass double doors which marked the way out to her private terrace. Seeing that the snow was still falling she decided against venturing outside content to just look out of the window and onto the famous Parisian skyline. It was the skyline alone that was responsible for her choosing this particular suite with its promised views of the Eiffel Tower and all the memories from her past that it evoked.

A quiet knock on the main door to her suite roused her from her memories and she stepped back, with a promise to herself that the next day she would spend re-exploring the city, allowing the drapes to fall closed behind her she made her way across the room and opened the door, allowing the porter to bring her meal into the room, she tipped him and closed the door behind him, making quick work of her light meal she made her way back to the bedroom, slipping in between the silk sheets and allowing sleep to take her.

**:l:l:l:l:l:l:l:l:l:l:l:l:l:l:l:l:l:l:l:l:l:l:l:l:l:l:l:l:l:l:l:**

The following morning Jenny awoke completely satisfied from her sleep, a quick shower later she was dressed and ready to explore the city. Making her way down the stairs she stopped in at Le Cinq and enjoyed a light breakfast before heading out into the bustling Parisian morning. This near to Christmas Avenue George V was filled with the French elite purchase gifts from the upscale, designer boutiques that littered the street, a short walk later and she was standing on the north shore of the River Seine, crossing the Seine on the Passerelle Debilly she found herself standing at the foot of the Eiffel Tower, the last time she had been here she had taken the stairs to the second floor before taking the elevator to the very top, this time she decided to take the elevator the entire way. The queue wasn't too long and she was swiftly enclosed in the lift and beginning her journey to the second floor. A quick change of elevators and a short flight of stairs later she emerged into the open air at the very top of the tower. She was standing looking down along the Parc du Champs-de-Mars when she felt arms encircle her waist, barely holding a scream she spun around and found herself looking into some very familiar blue eyes. "Jethro…"

The man smiled down at her, "Jen…"

"What are you doing here?"

Jethro shrugged slightly, "Saw your itinerary on your desk and hopped on a plane. Cab was pulling up outside the hotel as you walked out so I followed you here…" He smiled at her confusion and brushed a strand of her hair back behind her ear, "Holidays are all about the people you care about Jen, you shouldn't spend them alone so I came after you…"

She relaxed into his embrace, her head resting against his strong chest, his steady heartbeat apparent to her even through his thick jacket, "I'm sorry…"

He chuckled slightly, "Thought you'd learnt the rules by now Jen…"

She took a step back from him, looking up into eyes, "I'm sorry for deciding my career was more important than us Jethro… What we had… Last time we were here…"

He silenced her with a gentle finger across her lips, "We will always have Paris Jen…"

"Can we go back? To what we had then. I miss you Jethro..." She bowed her head as if she was ashamed of her admission. Jethro tilted her face back towards him, as he dipped his own head, his lips capturing hers in a soft kiss as he pulled her body flush against his. Her arms travelled around his neck, her fingers travelling into his silver hair as she deepened the kiss before pulling away slightly breathless. "Where are you staying?"

He shrugged, "Didn't think that far through, kinda hoping I can bunk with you…"

He grinned that half smile that had always made her go weak at the knees and she found impossible to resist. "There is a spare room in my suite…"

"Only the spare room?" A predatory look flashed across his face as he captured her lips once again, Jenny found herself being pressed back against the railings of the viewing platform as Jethro proceeded to remind her of a few of the many reasons she had fallen for him all those years before, for such a stoic man he was surprisingly passionate, and there was clearly something about being in the most romantic city in the world that made him unafraid to show it.

She grinned, "Perhaps I can find space for you…" Slipping her hand into his she led him back towards the lift, making their way down from the monument they slipped through the crowds and made their way to a quite side street. Smiling up at him as they walked alongside the Seine as the snow began to fall once again she knew there would always be Paris, but she couldn't help but hope this time there would be a lot more as well.


End file.
